BetrayedCrash and Burn
by TeWahineAniwaniwa
Summary: Harry finds out something shocking, he finds another and they bond. Was inspired by the song Crash and Burn by Savage Garden


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song "Crash and Burn". Harry Potter belongs to J. and the song belongs to it's owners.(which isn't me :( )**

"Dammit!" he said collapsing onto his bed in the seventh year, boys dorm. The boy ripped off his gold and red tie, his robes soon followed. He was left dressed in slacks, a white shirt and a blazer. "I can't believe this, how could they?"He was thinking of just few minutes ago when had overheard something he definitely shouldn't have,

_When you feel all alone _

_And the world has turned its back on you, _

_Give me moment please, _

_To tame your wild, wild heart, _

He had wanted to sneak up on his two best friends and girlfriend when he had heard them speak his name, so he listened.

**-Flashback-**

**He smiled as he saw the three most important people in his life just behind the corner, creeping up he heard his name, "I wonder what they're talking about?" he listened to his best friend of seven years, voice speaking, **

"**I wonder why we still have to be friends with Potter I mean he killed You-Know-Who last year," Harry had indeed destroyed the dark lord at the end of his sixth year. Using the sword of Gryffindor** **he had decapitated the evil wizard. His other friend soon spoke, **

"**Ron! You know we why have to wait until we can leave the precious boy-who-lived's side, we will then discredit Potter and gain his vaults." Harry's eyes widened at Hermione's voice why had they pretended to be friends with him then and they wouldn't be able to access the vaults anyway, only a Potter could. **

"**Well, when he gets me pregnant I will have the Potter heir and then we will make sure he is gone, but it might take a while. He won't even touch me inappropriately. I will have to get some potions from mum, you know she wants his money as well, Dumbledore was a fool to think I love him, just like the rest of our brothers" When Ginny's voice spoke his knees hit the floor, they were just using him to get his money, just as he thought it couldn't get any worse Ron had more to say, **

"**Yeh and then the baby just might come to an accident, we will eventually get the rest of the family to our way of thinking Gin don't worry," his voice was cruel and cold, Harry couldn't hear anymore he ran, **

**-Flashback end-**

He couldn't believe they had done this, and probably for years. He thought back and events came to mind, at the train station first year. Molly went to Hogwarts herself and her two eldest had already graduated why was she shouting about the muggles. Then when she sent him a gift when he hadn't even met the woman, various instances over the years popped into his head and he could now see that it had all been organized by the Weasley matriarch. Pushing Ginny and Ron towards him and had probably recruited Hermione early on as well.

He couldn't stay in this room, not when Ron would be sleeping in here it would be too much temptation to curse him, he would stay in the room of requirement tonight, but he would ask the room for a place where he could blow off steam first. Packing his trunk fully, locking and shrinking were the first things he did, then placing an illusion over his area as if his stuff was still there he then left.

_I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore_

Meanwhile someone while was having a wonderful day, everything had gone his way and he was going to the Room of Requirement to practice some new spells he had looked up. Whistling until he heard a crash. Cocking his head to the right he walked up to the slightly open door of the room of requirements. Looking inside he was socked to see the famous Harry Potter smashing things with a bat. He had been on good terms with the golden boy since he had publicly declared that Voldemort was a dirty half-blooded hypocrite, who couldn't do anything useful and had a psychotic streak a mile long. Harry was the first to stand up for him when the other Slytherins, the ones followed Voldemort tried to attack him and the rest of the students from the other houses just stood and watched. He was the first to welcome him and the Slytherins that didn't go to the dark lord. Frankly the boy, no man had always seemed in control. The two of them were actually good friends.

He was hesitant to disturb the angry boy. Gathering his courage he asked,

"Potter,ah, Harry are you okay?" he touched the other boy's shoulder, not prepared for him to spin around. Draco looked at him he was a mess and he was crying. Potter laughed bitterly,

"Do I look okay to you Malfoy? Huh?" Draco thought for a moment and remembered what his mother used to do when he was younger, he pulled the smaller boy towards him and let him release his troubles. Harry clutched his shirt and Draco could feel tears soaking it.

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

"What is wrong Harry?" the Potter heir slowly told him everything, how he had overheard the Weasleys and Granger talking about him and how they only wanted his money. The Malfoy heir was pissed, his friend was being used and by those, those Weasels. Rubbing his back Draco whispered into his friends ear,

"I will help you get back at them if you wish, no-one uses my friends like that,"

_If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

Harry looked up at the Slytherin and shook his head,

"I just want to be left alone, I don't want to see them at all." the said Slytherin frowned at his friend's kindness and allowed his decision to stand.

The next couple of weeks were quite interesting. Harry had moved into Draco's rooms and was avoiding his old friends. Harry had bad days and good days, but this day was particularly bad. His old friends cornered him.

_When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day_

"Harry why are you avoiding us and spending your time with that death eater?" Ron was never subtle about his dislike for Draco Malfoy. He glanced at the red headed boy in slight disgust.

"He is a good friend to me, better than some and isn't jealous of me," his dig at Ron went unnoticed by the red head himself by the beaver got it, she looked scandalized.

"Harry, don't be mean to Ron, he is your best friend. Better then Malfoy at any rate and answer his questions," god, he had never realised how like Mrs Weasley, Hermione was becoming it was scary. He grew angry when he realised just what she had told him,

"Mean, to Ron? Are you kidding me and he hasn't been my best friend since before I took down Voldemort, Draco is a better friend then either of you have ever been so stay out of it. While we are on that topic, how about you stay out of other peoples business especially if they don't want you in it, tell Ginny it is over. I don't want a gold digging slut like her," he looked at his ex-friends and saw that while Ron was shocked, Hermione looked like she was about to rant. Shaking his head at them he walked away, the students who had watched him low up moved out of his way. As soon as he got around the corner he bolted, running to where he had been staying he found Draco on his bed. The Slytherin could see that his friend was upset so he out down what he had been working on and tried to calm him down,

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

"You are not alone Harry, let it out," gazing up at the one who had been a comfort to him he smiled,

"Thank you Drake,"

Ginny was furious, Ron and Hermione had just told her about the conversation they had just had with Harry.

"How dare he say that about me! I have dropped everything for him and do you hear me complaining, it was his fault we were in trouble with Voldemort to start with, not to mention the diary," she had conveniently forgotten that she was from a light family and therefore a target for Voldemort anyway, besides the trouble she was in during her first year was in no way Harry's responsibility. It was mostly her own for writing in the bloody thing. "I am not taking this insult lying down, I'll bet Malfoy is poisoning his mind against us," she told her brother and Hermione. "I am going to get him back during dinner,"

She started getting ready at around 5:30 and dinner started at six. She took a quick shower and then picked out her clothing. First she put on her underwear and then a pink mini skirt that reached mid thigh with a slit going up to the waist, she picked up a tank top that was also pink and put it on. Doing her make up she saw that it was now 5:58pm and decided to go down to dinner.

Harry and Draco went down to dinner just before six and decided to sit with the snakes. Just they started to eat the doors to the great hall swung open and revealed...

Ginny Weasley, but what was she wearing? Harry and Draco looked at the sight presented to them in disgust. She swaggered towards the table of snakes with her eyes locked on Harry. Harry was staring at her in a mixture of shock and horror, the girl was wearing a pink tank top and mini skirt that clashed horribly with her hair and complexion, her make up was over done and clownish. She got the spot where he was sitting and placed herself in his lap. He jumped up,

"What the hell Ginny? What are you doing?" she looked up at him from her place on the floor and whimpered in what she thought was a cute tone, but really it was quite annoying. "Harrykins, I missed you, you have been avoiding me for weeks and I want you back. I et very lonely at night now," she said this loud so that people should hear, then she heard a growl.

"What the fuck Ginerva?!" he was speaking in a voice that screamed pissed, "you sound like I actually slept with you, which I didn't and another point I am getting sick and tired of you, Ron and Hermione bugging me. I want to live my own life and have friends without you three trying to stop me!" he was yelling at this point and Draco stood up grabbed Harry from behind and was rubbing circles on his back to calm him down.

_If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone _

Ginny looked at the two of them and something snapped,

"Well aren't you special!" she screamed at him, he watched her in shock like the rest of the hall, she continued her tirade, "It's always Harry this or Potter that! You're so pathetic, the little orphan boy that no one loves. You are such a fucking idiot and the only reason Ron, Hermione and I were friends with you is because of your money, I wish you had died with Voldmort and then we would be rid of you. We probably would've gotten you money too and restored the Weasley fortune, I could've been rich," she sighed so caught up in her words, "All you had to do was get me pregnant and then I could've had the life I dreamed of, but no you had to be old-fashioned, 'not until we get out of school' and even then-"

"That is enough Miss Weasley," The Headmaster finally came out of shock and interrupted the screaming girl. He thought of Harry as a grandson and he would be damned if this bint tried to off him. Albus Dumbledore hadn't been this angry since Fudge refused to see that Voldemort had come back at the end of Harry's forth year, that is when he was still the Minister. He had been booted out and Amelia Bones had taken over. "You, Mister Weasley and Miss Granger will come to my office immediately, Harry could you please join us after you have finished joining, Mr Malfoy may come as well," he softened at the sight of Harry and Draco standing together. He led the three that had betrayed his 'grandson' up to office, kicking and screaming literately.

Harry was trembling in Draco's arms, he knew they had used him for his money, but to hear it yelled like that was a shock. He turned to Draco,

_'Cause there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breath again_

"I can't believe that she said all of that, am I really that p-pathetic?" his voice was small and insecure, Draco cursed Molly Weasley and her two youngest, he locked is eyes onto the boy who had captured his heart and soul.

"They are the ones who are pathetic, thinking they could use you to get money, now come one finish eating," Harry shook his head, indicating that he was done and they walked up to Dumbledore's office, the rest of the students watching them with a mix of sympathy and acceptance.

When they got up there Molly and Arthur Weasley were there as well. Molly had a look of fury on her normally mothering face. She whirled around to face the two boys and before she could begin her rant Arthur silenced her with a sigh. He apologised for her behaviour and that of his children, he had no idea why Molly had done this and said that if Harry wished never to speak to them again he would abide by his wishes.

"Mr Weasley you have been like a father to me and the only thing you are guilty of is a bad choice in spouse. Which I have no doubt many others are guilty for. I do not blame you, the only ones I blame are Ron, Ginny, Molly and Hermione." the father of seven hugged the kind-hearted boy. They then heard a cough and saw that Albus was smiling at them.

"You are such a good boy Harry, many would not have forgiven him. Anyway down to business," as the meeting drew on Albus told them that he could not punish the three for their planning as it wasn't against school rules, but he could punish them for making such an outrageous scene in front of the school. A month detention with Filtch for Hermione and Ron while Ginny got 2 months. The head master could not be any harsher without drawing the attention of the board. He let the Weasley parents and the three 'betrayers' out, but held Harry and Draco back,

"First of all I would like to apologise to you Harry for not noticing this problem before and thank you Draco for taking care of him in his time of need," Albus glanced back at Harry, "the second thing is, I hear that you have been sleeping in the Slytherin dorms Harry," the two boys looked sheepish, Dumbledore amused. "No you are not in trouble and I now understand why so I am giving you the head boy dorms for when there is a Gryffindor head boy. Mr Malfoy as you are the head boy this year you already have your own set of rooms. I will also be reviewing Ms Granger's placement as Head girl. Now off you two go," the two stammered their thanks and left.

By the end of the year life for Draco and Harry was going great, they had gotten together soon after the 'incident' and couldn't be happier, almost all of Hogwarts was pleased for them and they were looking forward to graduating. For Hermione, Ron and Ginny however the rest of the school year was hell, it eventually got out that they had only been friends with the boy-who-lived because of his money and the story was soon leaked to the papers. They were ridiculed and disgraced.

On the day of their graduation Draco awoke to an empty bed, he looked at the time it was 9:30am and the ceremony started at noon. He could faintly hear singing coming from outside his room, grabbing a robe he walked out into his 'living' area and could now hear and see Harry sitting on the window looking out into the rain falling onto the grounds of Hogwarts, he was singing softly,

_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart_

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone _

Draco walked up to his lover, putting a hand on his shoulder. Harry finished the song and turned to the ma he loved.

"I thought the song fit our situation so well, it is called Crash and Burn by Savage Garden," Draco smiled at Harry and then kissed him. When they broke apart he asked a question,

"Are you ready for the rest of our lives, love?" and Harry answered with a determined glint in his eye,

"As long as it's with you, Draco,"


End file.
